A technique for attaching a communication function module to a ceiling light, the communication function module being capable of using various types of functions while being attached to a ceiling or a wall surface, is disclosed in the following Patent Document 1.
Further, an illumination apparatus with an image projection device enabling spatial presentation in combination of illumination light and a video is disclosed in the following Patent Document 2.